Swoon, I'll Catch You
by theroadishome
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, talented solo singer on the rise, takes a month long trip to Southampton for self discovery and writing platinum worth music. What happens when Michelin star Chef Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez comes into the picture ? AU, Yaoi


**I've decided to re-write this baby, bit unhappy with some parts and suffering a major case of writer's block. *Face palm***

**Disclaimer : I dont own bleach or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p><em>"Hello, I love you<em>

_won't you tell me your name ?_

_hello, I love you_

_let me jump in your game."_

_- The Doors (1968)_

* * *

><p><strong>Long Island, New York<strong>

**Southampton**

"We're here Ichigo"

Honey brown eyes blinked.

Ichigo Kurosaki grunted in response. Rukia Kuchiki, his fun sized manager swung the black limo's door open impatiently as soon as it pulled into Ichigo's Southampton house driveway.

"Take those luggages in right away please, James". Rukia said coldly to their Chauffeur.

"Ye..Yes miss Kuchiki". James stuttered and hurried to the trunk.

"Careful with them !". The petite woman screeched rudely, making Ichigo sighed out of pity as Rukia constantly emotionally abused James. Ichigo even swore that the mousy brown haired chauffeur was secretly in love with the woman. What a fucking masochist.

"Lighthen up a bit Ru, will you." Ichigo muttered lazily.

Rukia rolled her eyes, but Ichigo ignored her and stepped into his private getaway pad. Ichigo missed this place. He needed _this_. After getting out of rehab, things had been looking up. Well, maybe a little.

The petite manager stood next to the orangette, arms crossed and her lips tightly pursed.

Ichigo eyed her carefully before saying. "Are you going to talk to me ? You barely said two words this entire week."

Rukia glared.

"So ?". Ichigo couldn't take this silent treatment any longer.

"What do you want me to say ? Nice to see you alive and well Ichigo, I'm _sooooo_ glad you didn't end up like Amy Winehouse. Excellent job ! Now come give your manager a hug !" Rukia screamed, her huge eyes popping out like a deranged goldfish. Clearly pissed.

Ichigo was speechless. The orange haired singer cleared his throat "Uh, Winehouse died of alcohol poisoning, not drug overdose".

"Who fucking cares ! Same shit !". Rukia's voice were getting louder, booming inside the house.

Ichigo flinched at her words but suprised as Rukia slowly approached and hugged him tightly.

The orangette buried his freckled nose in Rukia's jet black hair and hugged her back, "I'm so sorry Ru, it's going to be different now I promise I'll get back on my feet" He mumbled softly.

Rukia looked up at him and smiled. "Well it better be, isn't it kind of the point of you staying here, and I certainly can't have my numero uno money maker falls into self destruction once more".

That made ichigo grinned smugly. " You know you love me ".

"Shut up." Rukia hit him playfully in the chest.

"By the way, my baby is already here, yes ?". Without waiting for a reply Ichigo walked over to his spacious living room where he expect to see his beloved music instrument , flown five hundred miles from LA, mind you, sitting there with all its glory.

He didn't.

"What. the. fucking. fuck Ru! That's not my baby !"

Rukia chuckled darkly, shuffling her tiny feet nervously, not meeting Ichigo's eyes ."Ah, yes now that I remember there was a slight accident during transportation".

"The eff did you say ?" Ichigo caught every word and the singer thought he would have a heart attack.

The petite woman sucked her teeth, Ichigo was ridiculously petulant. "The local delivery guys dropped your shit I don't know how but it happened so just get over it and I'm fucking sorry". She didn't sound sorry at all, that's just how Rukia was.

Still glaring daggers at the petite woman he hissed. "I want my fuckin' roland S88, and that _thing_ there is NOT mine". Ichigo pointed at where his soulmate was supposed to be. Talk about dramatic.

"For the love of God, Ichigo it's _just_ a freaking piano ! And take a look at the bright side, we bought you a better X7 version !". His black haired manager whooped lamely.

Ichigo pouted.

"It's not_ just _a piano, and this one's brand new, my fingers aren't used to it."

"Don't be such a spoiled brat, take it or leave it yeah my love". Rukia was back to her sarcastic nature again.

The forgotten James decided to poked his head in to remind the female manager.

"Excuse me Miss Kuchiki, uh sorry to interrupt but we should be-"

"Go wait in the car. I'll be out in a sec". Rukia cut him off along with a careless wave of her hand.

Then her attention was back on Ichigo. "Gotta get back to Fullbringers". Rukia tiptoed to peck him on the cheek. "You be good okay, I'll ring you in a few days."

Ichigo sighed defeatedly. "Yeah"

Rukia started to leave. She paused for a moment, turned her head back and smirked. "Write awesome songs Ichigo". Which sounded like a threat.

And then she left.

Ichigo ran his hand into his bright orange locks.

Dragging himself to the bedroom, he thought of unpacking but his mind was back to last year's incident. Got hooked on Heroin, second album postponed due to rehab and songs he tried to write were shitty like he'd lost his muse. Thinking to himself, he needed to get his act together pronto. He was Ichigo fucking kurosaki, American born japanese, blessed with good looks and multi-instrumental talent that made gazillions of fans screaming their lungs out. His debut album "You Don't Own Me" was sold twenty six Million copies world wide, hit singles won plenty of Platinums from Mtv Awards and Grammys. He was also nicknamed as The Chameleon voice. Mix between Ryan Tedder and raspy Chester Bennington of Linkin Park. Everybody wanted to duet with him, to compose songs with him. Ichigo was _that _good. So why did he have to fuck it up. Shame really.

Ichigo shook his head violently. No, he earned a second chance now thanks to Rukia. If it weren't for her, Fullbringers Recording, known as one of the largest and strictest recording company in Los Angeles. would've dropped him almost instantly, no matter how talented he was.

He caught his reflection in the mirror and frowned. He looked like he could use a few more pounds, but it wasn't as bad as last year where he'd been scarily skeletal. His hair was longer too he noticed. Kicking his hightop Chucks aside, he flopped face down onto his bed.

Tired.

Life changing routine can wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>"My heart's a stereo<em>

_it beats for you so listen close_

_hear my thoughts and every note_

_make me your radio_

_and turn me up when you feel low_

_this melody was meant for you_

_so sing along to my stereo."_

_- Adam Levine & Gym Class Heroes, Stereo Hearts_

* * *

><p>"Shit. It doesn't sound quite right". Ichigo muttered angrily to himself. He removed his fingers from the keyboard, rolled up his navy blue John Varvatos dress shirt's sleeves, scribbling notes down for the umpteenth time and dear lord, papers were everywhere. Shredded, crushed, wrecked, stepped on, you name it.<p>

Been exactly forty eight hours at Southampton and the orange haired singer was getting agitated, not a single song. _Nada_. _  
><em>

Ichigo Kurosaki was a genius song writer. A prodigy. Before his downfall seven months earlier, two songs from his debut album remained in Top 10 chart for eleven consecutive weeks. He wrote them only in one night.

The front door opened suddenly with a loud bang.

"ICHIGO MA' BEEYATCH WHERE YOU ATTT ! SHINJI HIRAKO'S IN THE HOUSE"

It was almost cliche. Saved by the bell. Ichigo laughed, he'd recognise his best friend's voice anywhere. Shinji Hirako, The Visoreds' bassist.

"In here man.." the orange haired man jogged to meet his friend halfway, grinning broadly when he saw the skinny blond wearing a fit black "I'M SO GANGSTER" T-shirt in neon pink writing, walking towards him.

"Yo waddup waddup Kurosaki howz it goin".Shinji bumped fists with Ichigo, pulling his fellow singer in for a brotherly hug.

"So screwed. How'd you get in ?". Ichigo raised an orange eyebrow.

"Duh. 15-07-615. You never changed your pass code you dummy". Shinji winked at his orange haired buddy. "Man you look like shit. And that hair, Ugh". The blond wrinkled his nose. "Needs an emergency hair cut."

"Fuck off Shin. I look fine thank you very much. "The orangette punched his friend's shoulder lightly

Ichigo grabbed two beers from his fridge and handed one to Shinji. The two talked, laughed like mad men. The orangette was more than glad to see his bestfriend.

"We need to find you a muse Ichi, _we're goin ouuuuu_t !". Shinji sang. "God know's how long ya haven't been laid " Shinji shot Ichigo his piano toothed grin, clapping his slim hands together.

Ichigo blushed. "That's a shit thing to say to a friend, Shin. It hadn't been that long alright." The singer complained, placing his empty beer bottle on the glass coffee table. "Yo, I'm starving to death. Can we go grab dinner ?". Ichigo asked the blond.

There was a glint of mischief in Shinji's eyes. "Suuuuuuurree mate, but let's go get that haircut first ayy."

* * *

><p><em>"They tried to make me go to rehab but I said no no no<em>

_Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know_

_I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine_

_he's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go."_

_- Amy Winehouse, Rehab_

* * *

><p>Ichigo's stomach rumbled, reminding him that he'd skipped lunch to work on his music and was now completely famished. They had been walking for quite sometime and he got hungrier every second. Shinji told him he was staying at The Capri Hotel and the rest of his band were waiting for them to arrive at Avilon, the hotel's new five star restaurant. <em>Great<em>. In ichigo's dictionary, Capri was a place swarming with snotty nosed brats. It was their lair. Youngsters who lived off their parents wealth, throwing money around like it was nothing. Ichigo snorted inwardly. Obviously Shinji and him were different, they both worked their asses off to get to the top and Ichigo planned to keep it that way no matter what it takes.

Shinji paused abruptly at the street across The Capri, startling Ichigo from his deep thoughts. His legs felt like they were filled with lead. That's what happens when you get old_. _Ichigo sighed, conveniently forgetting the fact he'd just walked all the way from the salon. They could've just taken his car instead.

"Come on you ol' fart just a little further." The blond teased.

Ichigo just glared and followed his friend to the lobby. The orangette squinted, the lighting was freakishly overrated, making his eyes stung.

"Evening gentlemen, do you have a reservation tonight ?". A tall auburn haired woman greeted them at Avilon's front desk.

Shinji stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yup we're with The Visoreds". He answered proudly.

The woman smiled as she lead them inside. "I see, right this way please."

Being famous has its perks.

Ichigo drank his surroundings. Not bad for a fine dining eatery and the beach view was breathtaking.

"About time dudes. What took you guys so long ?". Both new comers whipped their head around, spotting Shinji's band mates, Rose, Renji and Shuhei. Three of them were sitting at the booth, waving at Ichigo and Shinji. "Scoot over will ya ?" Shuhei glanced up at Shinji before shifting over to make room. Ichigo slid uneasily into the suede booth, running his hands over the expensive looking white tablecloth. Suprisingly it wasn't made out of silk. A waitress handed him two menus.

"How are ya Kurosaki ? Prisoner no more huh". Renji commented, reaching for his beer. He and his band mates were already half way through their meal.

Love and Shuhei nodded at Ichigo. "Sup". they greeted almost at the same time. Ichigo nodded back.

"Nah man, they're busting my ass to hurry up with my next album". Ichigo stared at the list of beverage in the menu. He could really use a drink or two.

"Bullshit kurosaki. They let you have your getaway in Southampton ? Pfft I don't buy it. I bet you have everything under control dude, as in your album's a done deal and shit".

Ichigo chuckled. "No Red, seriously. I haven't got any shit done so basically I'm fucked, Fullbringers sent me here to work on it".

"Why the hell worry ? You're their golden child. S'not like you can't manage. Fuck our label would chained me to a wall if I was you, not send me off to the fuckin' Hamptons !". The tattooed red head drummer took another swig of his beer, shaking his head. "Fullbringers is way too lenient dude, too lenient".

_Lenient_ ? Ichigo wanted to punch Renji in the face_._ This was his last chance to prove how much of a talented superstar he really was.

Renji talked big, got on Ichigo's nerve every time. He liked Rose and Shuhei better, they weren't as talkactive. Rose Otoribashi was a guy despite of his name, long wavy blonde hair, flamboyant type. Shuuhei Hisagi, the opposite of Rose, fierce looking with short spiky black hair and a 69 tattoo on his left cheek.

"Would you like order a drink for starters ?". A long haired waitress asked politely, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts of punching Renji repeteadly.

Ichigo smiled at her. "Gin and tonic, also vodka on the rocks. You drinking blondie ?". The orange haired prodigy asked without looking at Shinji, grabbing the food menu now.

The blond laughed "So you're an alcoholic now ?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What ? I can't loosen up a bit? Unlike you I don't get pissed ass drunk. Ever."

"Chillax man. I'm kidding". Shinji leaned back comfortably on his seat. "I'll have a singapore sling, thank you darling." The blond said, winking at the girl.

"Yes. Okay I will be back with your drinks". She looked nervous and almost ran to the bar, kept glancing back at Ichigo on her way.

Shinji smirked. "She digs you Ichi I could tell. Too bad you play for the other team". Shinji elbowed the orange haired singer.

Ichigo snorted. "I'm bi. I do like girls".

"I beg to differ, I _know_ you prefer getting poke in the ass". The blond purred.

"Yeah whatever. You ready to order or what, so fuckin hungry I could eat a cow". Ichigo flipped the menu closed tossing it aside.

Shinji signaled and an uptight looking waiter approached their table. His name tag said "Ishida Uryuu". The blond man snickered and placed his own order. The waiter's name sounded as uptight.

Ichigo decided he would skip appetizers and dove straight to main course. Scratched that, main courses. Seared ahi tuna, Duck ravioli, Scallops creme fraiche and Rib eye steak with confit potatoes.

Shinji eyed him increduosly, his light brown eyes wide with wide with disbelief. "Shit, you really eating all of those ?"

"Yes". Ichigo grumbled. His stomach's let out a giant gurgle.

_Need. Food. Now_

* * *

><p><em>"When I feel kinda bad and don't want to stress<br>pass it off on a better day  
>well you got what you want, and what you never knew<br>Perfect gift from me to you_

_got shackles on, my words are tied  
>fear can make you compromise<br>fasten up, it's time to hide  
>sometimes I wanna disappear."<em>

_- Foster The People, Houdini_

* * *

><p>"Order in The Visoreds table boys and girls ! Two covers, Additional main's away one alfredo, one ahi tuna,one ravioli, one scallops, one medium rare rib eye". Avilon's Chef de cuisine, Stark Coyote called out to his kitchen brigade.<p>

"Oui Chef !". Cooks answered in unison.

Azure eyes scanned the crowd from inside the service area. "For two covers eh, quite an appetite I say".

"Stop slacking around Jaegerjeaquez, and yes one of them ordered four_, _now get to your station chop chop". Starrk tutted, passing by his Sous Chef, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques on the way to his office.

"I'll be in my office if you need me". He waved lazily, yawning without a care in the world.

Grimmjow frowned. "We're fully booked out tonight Starrk, I need you upfront".

"You're in charge".

That was Starrk for you.

* * *

><p><em>"Suffering from first class cabin fever<em>  
><em>five hour layovers from Norway to Egypt<em>  
><em>I'm to the point like the pyramids of Giza<em>  
><em>still lean to the left like the tower out in Pisa<em>  
><em>I'm feeling single baby<em>  
><em>I could use a feature<em>  
><em>swagger like Caesar, I'll get you a visa<em>  
><em>we can go to Italy, and maybe see the Coliseum<em>  
><em>I'll be Da Vinci if you'll be my Mona Lisa<em>  
><em>smile and pack your bags real good baby<em>  
><em>cause you'll be gone for a while."<em>

_- BoB, So Good_

* * *

><p>Ichigo chomped on his food greedily. Fucking hell<em>. <em>Best food he ever tasted. "These scallops are orgasmic". The orange haired prodigy moaned.

The live band was playing slow jazz. For a fine dining restaurant it was sure pretty different with the live music thingymajig, not that it was noisy or something. Shinji took one last bite of his food and sneered, " Booooring. You should get up there rockstar, they sucked".

Ichigo and Shinji took over the whole booth since the other three had gone back to their suite.

"Nuh uh. You visoreds should get up there. Oh wait you're on your own". Ichigo added, smirking, after he managed to swallow a gigantic mouthful of food. "Besides, I'm no where near done stuffing myself ". Ichigo grinned.

"So good". The orangette continued chewing.

Little did he know, a pair of Azure eyes was set on him. Much to ichigo's complete oblivion, his blond companion seemed to take notice.

_Interesting. _

"Hey Ichi, since you like the food so much why don't you pay compliments to the Chef ?". Shinji threw his arms at the back of his head, smirking.

Ichigo scowled. "That's not necessary."

The thin male leaned in, speaking quietly. " You see that man standing over there ?". Shinji rolled his eyes at the blue haired man's direction.

Ichigo furrowed his brows. "Huh ? Tall one with blue hair in chef uniform?".

"Chyeahhhhh that's right. I knew you'd notice_ Le hottie_". Shinji cheered in excitement and Ichigo scowled.

"Fuck you ! You're the one pointed him out". The orange haired singer hissed. "I'm telling Nnoitra you're drooling over another guy ! ". Ichigo treathened. Shinji dated Espada's Nnoitra Jiruga for two years, suprisingly still going strong.

"Zip it. So I was saying, that's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, he-"

"Gri- What?". Ichigo interrupted mid sentence, his dark orange brows knitted together out of confusion. Strangest name he ever heard of.

The blond clicked his tongue in annoyance and pressed his index finger to Ichigo's lips to shut him up. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sous Chef De Cuisine, youngest Chef in history of America to earn two Michelin stars at just twenty seven. Two ichi, two !". Ichigo swatted shinji's hand away, crossing his arm and leaned back in his seat. While listening to his cheery friend's blabbery, he caught a flash of blue in the corner of his eye, distracting him. Ichigo tilted his head, trying to find the man again in the most un-obvious way possible and failed miserably_. _The blue haired chef was indeed looking at him with a predatory grin. Ichigo quickly looked back at Shinji.

Ichigo's blond friend's lips hadn't stop moving. "I heard The Langham offered Head Chef position but he turned them down ! Telling press he liked working at Avilon and blah de blah the list goes on. And once he posed half naked on the cover of GQ".

Ichigo blinked. "Are you done ?"

Shinji giggled, wiggling his eyebrows. "Did you know, he's been staring at _you_ since forever ?"

Ichigo shrugged, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Don't tell me you never heard of him ?". Shinji narrowed his eyes.

Ichigo reached for a glass of ice water."God, Shin. I don't know, okay."

"That man is _THE_ ultimate celebrity chef ! ". Shinji pounded the table with his fist, sighed in disappointment when his best friend wasn't a tad interested in the topic.

But not more than two seconds later, his piano toothed grin was back in place. Grinning victoriously he whispered." Look who's heading this way, Ichi".

Ichigo almost choked on his water.

Oh hell no.

* * *

><p><em>"To my friends in New York, I say hello<br>my friends in L.A. they don't know  
>where I've been for the past few years or so<br>Paris to China to Colorado_

_sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out_  
><em>sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<em>  
><em>we are god of stories but please tell me<em>  
><em>what there is to complain about<em>

_when you're happy like a fool_  
><em>let it take you over<em>  
><em>when everything is out<em>  
><em>you gotta take it in."<em>

_- One Republic, Good Life_

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 minutes earlier<strong>_

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques stuffed his hands inside his black trouser's pockets, he'd been pacing around the kitchen's service counter in the past hour, checking out a certain orange haired beauty every now and then. He'd seen him on tv before, music videos to be exact. Ichigo's voice entralled him, by being in the same room with the singer tonight was just Grimmjow's lucky night. He wondered if Ichigo would go for a guy like him. For years, Grimmjow had absolutely no luck in long term dating department, his past relationships lasted no more than two weeks tops. Last guy he dated, claimed the blunette was always working and barely paid enough attention, so he got dumped. It didn't matter to Grimmjow, he never loved the pansy ass anyway.

"What are you staring at Grimmy?". A child like voice behind him startled the blue haired chef.

"Jesus Lily don't sneak up on people like that. Does yer father knows yer here ?" Grimmjow snapped at the girl.

Lilynette Gingerback, Starrk's daughter tapped her foot impatiently. "Yeah but daddy's busy so I thought I'd come bug you"

"Don't. Can't ya see I'm busy too ? Go bug someone else." He snapped, pretending to re arrange order dockets.

The young girl wouldn't take no for an answer, sidling up next to the blue haired man. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Lilynette mimicked Grimmjow's action and folded her arms on top of the counter and sighed, looking ahead, a faint blush appeared on her cheek.

"What's wrong with yer face ?"

Lilynette giggled."He he the love of my life is here tonight".

"Ah, please do tell". Grimmjow muttered half heartedly.

The girl's eyes glitters. "Ichigo Kurosaki".

Grimmjow completely dissolved into laughter.

"What's so funny !". The blond girl demanded, pinching the blue haired man's fore arm.

"Nothing. Good luck with that, Lil". Grimmjow said insencerely, rubbing at his sore spot.

Lilynette crossed her arm over her chest. "Well, he's mine. Get your own _boyfriend_, Grimmy". The young girl mocked.

"Wha-?"

"I saw the way you gaze at my Ichigo ! I'm not blind !". Lilynette taunted.

My Ichigo ?

The blunette snorted. "Oh yeah ? What makes ya think he likes little girls ?". Challenging his mentor's daughter.

"What makes _you_ think _he _likes guys ?". Lilynette's nostrils flared.

Ridiculous. Why would he argue with a know it all brat in the first place.

"Order in chef".

Thank Fuck. Grimmjow was too close to kicking Lilynette.

"Listen up everyone, entree's away table eight, one arancini and two risotto". Grimmjow called out, waving the latest docket in Lilynette's face on purpose.

"On it, Chef". A stoic, green eyed commis cook answered.

The substitute head Chef grinned, he loved his job. Starrk could stay in his office as long as he wanted.

Lillynette hadn't given up yet, she kicked Grimmjow in the shin.

"Damnit ! Didn't I tell ya ta go away. I told ya I'm busy". The blue haired Sous Chef cursed.

"I'll leave you alone if you help me get Ichigo's autograph". Lilynette tugged on his white chef jacket, giving him a kicked puppy look. "Please please pretty pleaseeeeee Grimmy !".

"What's with the ruckus here ?". Starrk had finally came out from his hiding, his sleepy eyes blinked a few times before he spotted his daughter. "Lily ! Stop bothering my staff. Your mother's at the lobby looking for you."

"Oh hi daddy ! No I wasn't bothering Grimmy." The fourteen year old pouted petulantly year as she hurried to her father's side.

"Run a long now sweetheart, I'll see you at home". Stark told his daughter, ruffling her hair.

Lilynette turned back to Grimmjow and silently mouthed." G_et his autograph". _Before disappearing outside the kitchen door.

"I thought she'd never leave". The blunette grumbled.

"Take a quick break Jaegerjaquez, give me my job back". Stark yawned, scratching his head.

Grimmjow took off his black apron. "Hey Starrk, ya don't mind if I go over ta Kurosaki there ta say hi do ya ?". He cocked his head to where an orange haired singer was sitting.

"Kurosaki ? Ichigo Kurosaki ? The visoreds table ?". The sleepy eyed man asked. Guessed Starrk knew celebrity after all.

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah, and yer kid begged me ta get his autograph. May as well get it fer her".

Starrk smiled at him knowingly. "Getting involved with a customer is never a good idea, G".

Grimmjow let out a barking laugh. "Yeah yer one to talk boss."

Stark met his wife Hallibel at Spago, his previous workplace and she was nonetheless a frequent customer. So by telling Grimmjow not to approach Kurosaki was hypocritical.

Shaking his head, the lanky head chef sighed, throwing both hands in the air. "Go on ahead, don't say I didn't warn you".

Grimmjow grinned widely."Awesome. See ya later boss".

"And do not come crying to my lap when pretty boy rejects you." Stark teased, tying his apron back around his hip.

"Fuck you". Grimmjow shot back, but it was one of those fuck-yous that you can only say to people you love. Starrk was like a father to him.

The blunette strode towards the dining room, his heart beats quicker the closer he get to his favorite person in the room. Shit, he was going gaga over some guy he barely knew.

Ichigo and his Visored friend were engaged in conversation, but the blond bassist's mouth stretched into a grin when the man they had been talking about was approaching them. Fast. _  
><em>

Shinji counted backwards. "Three, two, one. I'm gonna go freshen up ay." The blond dashed to the restroom in a flash.

Ichigo slightly paled.

_Fuckkkk_

"Excuse me". Grimmjow said casually."Ichigo Kurosaki ? I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

The orange haired singer shuddered.

Ichigo hesitated for a second, but finally managed to find his voice.

"Uh hey."

The man stuck his hand out and Ichigo took it. "Pleased to meet you, Ichigo". Grimmjow's piercing blue eyes didn't leave Ichigo's honey brown ones.

"Yeah same here". Ichigo tried very hard to keep his cool.

Oh boy, It was going to be a long night ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. So I fixed some stuff here. <strong>

**What did you think ? Review?**

**x**

**(:**


End file.
